Pokemon KA1
The evening sun was shining on Route 1. A young Trainer is casually walking down when he is intercepted by a female... Male Trainer(Kindly): Hmm? Who are you? Can I help you Female Trainer(Shouting):My name is Sofie and yes you can! She reaches for something in her bag. She then pulls out a minimized Pokball. Lets go. Charmander. The girl Trainer throws her Pokeball foward. Mid-way through, the ball opens up and shoots out a beam of energy at the ground a few feet away. In an instant, the energy takes form, and when the light disappears, a Charmander takes its form. Charmander(Happily): CharCharChar. The girl catches her Pokeball and puts it back. Sofie(Still Shouting): OK, now its your turn. Choose your Pokemon. That is if your not scared. The male trainer lets out a heavy sigh. He doesn't want to battle, but he knows that he must. He raises his shirt a tiny bit, exposing the three Pokeballs on his right hip. Sofie see this and giggles. Sofie: Wow. Three Pokemon. Someone works fast. How 'bout we keep it fair and use only one? Wait, I'm so sorry. I didn't ask for your name. The male Trainer smiles. He looks at her, her geaming blue eyes gazing into his lively green eyes. Male Trainer: My name is Lucas. And i think its about time we got this battle going dont you? Lucas grabs one of his Pokeballs and taps it. The ball expands and Lucas holds out his arm. Using his thumb, he press the center and the ball opens up. A slightly dark-red beam is released and hits the ground. The beam then materializes into a figure, taller than Sofie's Charmander. The light surrounding it then dissapates and standing, with fierce eyes, stood a very grumpy Charmeleon. Sophie was shocked at the Pokemon before her. Her Charmander was equally surprised. Sophie: Yo-You have a Charmeleon!? Lucas nods. Sophie growled, her face turned red and looked as if she was about to explode. Sophie(pointing her finger): It doesn't matter if your Pokemon is evolved. I'm still gonna win. Charmander,use Ember. Charmander looked up at Lucas's Charmeleon. A second later, Charmander opened his mouth and flew out small bolts of fire at a slow rate. Sofie eyes were wide and her smile was big. She was jumping up and down as she waited for the attack to hit. But Charmeleon, at the very last monent, jumped to the side, avoiding the attack. Sophie: What? I was sure it was going to hit! Hey, did he move on his own? Lucas: Yes; I've trained my Pokemon to do certain things without my say so. Now, lets ends this. Charmeleon, use Slash. Charmeleon nods his head. Then his claws glew white and he charged at Charmader. Before either Sofie or her Pokemon could react, Charmeleon rose it arm above its head and brought it down, slicing Charmander. Sophie: Charmander! Charmander flies backwards and collides with a tree. Charmeleon gives off a triumphant growl. Lucas: Well done, Charmeleon. You grow more powerful with every battle. Now, take a little rest. Charmelon nods and Lucas brings him back into his Pokeball Sophie rushes to Charmander's side Sophie(Concerned): Oh, my poor Charmander. Are you ok? Charmander looked at her with sad exhausted eyes and responder with a soft growl. Lucas joins the trainer and her Pokemon. Lucas: He put up a good fight. But he still needs alot more training. Lucas bends down and pets Charmander's had. Charmander gives a affectionate purr. Lucas: Now, we should go to the nearest Pokemon Center. Chamander looks really tired. Sophie: You right. Charmander, return! Chamander is withdrawn into its Pokeball. Lucas begins walking on his original path, with Sofie walking a few feet behind him. (To the author: i have wrote this bit for you hopping you like it please remove this notice when you read it) The Two Trainers continue down route.1 untill they reach a signpost giving two directions. Lucas: Well were not going to Bordean woods so I guess we go left? Sophie: Yep, Bordean City. They walk and talk. Lucas: Ever been? Sophie: Sure I have I live there. Lucas (Suprised): Really, that's a shock. Sophie (Shouting): What why. Lucas: I just didn't really have you down as the City type is all. Sophie stayed quiet. Lucas: Look there's a pokemon centre up ahead this must be the outskirts of the city i guess. Sophie: Let's hurry. The pair run towards the pokemon centre. As they go to walk through the door they are stoped by an musculare arm. Lucas (Angrily): Hey what's the deal! Thug: I want you a battle you ain't scared are ya. Lucas (Turns to Sophie): Go inside and deal with your pokemon I won't be long. Sophie nods and barges past the Thug in the door way' Thug: Let's do this me and my pokemon are gunna break you. Lucas says nothing just holds his miniture pokeball in his hands. Thug: Let's get this show on the road, Go Zangoose! The light took form to a Zangoose looking angry and ficious. Lucas: Charmeleon you're up! Charmeleon was once again ready and willing to serve Lucas till the end. Thug: Zangoose, Furry swipes! Zangoose came at Charmeleon with 4 harsh atempts only the last one hit. Charmeleon stumbled back. Thug: Again! Zangoose attacked again. Lucas: C'mon charmeleon hit him with eveything you got. Charmeleon blocked the attack then knocked Zangoose to the floor using tail whip. Lucas (Clicking his fingers): Flamethrower. Charmeleon hit Zangoose wit a heavy stream of fire. Zangoose strugled to rise but couldn't managed to pull it off. Thug: Stupid Pokemon, why didn't the boss gimme a better one. The Thug recalled the Pokemon and ran off quickly. Lucas: C'mon Charmeleon let's go get some rest. He recalled Charmeleon and walked into the Pokemon centre. Sophie was waiting at the Main desk Sophie: Are you OK? Did you win? Lucas nodded. Sophie(Cheerful): All right! That will teach that Thug a lesson. Lucas smiled Lucas: Is Charmander rested? Sophie: Yup. He's all better now. Lucas: Good The pair then walked out of the Pokemn centre and then a look came onto Sophie's face. Sophie: Hey, wait a second. I just thoght of something. Lucas: Oh yeah? What's that? Sophie: Well, your a trainer and so am I. What do you say we team up and travel together? You know, get to know each other a little bit? Lucas put his hand on his chin, pondering. Lucas: I don't know. I do kinda like the solo act. Sophie gets closer to him with her light blue eyes opened wide, with her hands together. Sophie:(Very sweet and childlike): Plweeeeessee? Lucas sighs, then smiles. Lucas: Well..OK Sophie let out a yell of joy. She lunged at Lucas and gave him a hug. Lucas was a bit taken back. When Sophie saw that Lucas was taken back, she let him go. Both were blushing. Sophie(Embarrassed): So.. uh... where do we go now? Lucas(Stuttring): We...we...we'll head to...uh...Pewter City. That'll be our first Gym Battle. Sophie: Ok, sounds good. Lets get going! Lucas: Right on! Two strangers have know become friends! What challenges lie ahead for the two heroes? Their journey to become Pokemon Master now begins! Team Rocket at Veridian Forest Two Team Rocket members stand outside a cave in the Veridian Forest. They are in search of a place to set up base for there explosive plans involving Pewter City. One member is smartley dresed with geled back black hair, The other is in a standerd Rocket uniform with dull brown hair. Male Rocket member: Drako, What time is it? Drako: Time ya shut ya trap, worm. The boss'll be hear soon. Male Rocket Member: Who you calling a worm, I could always leave you stood here, as loneley as a Cuebone. But no besides you're gunna need back up incase those pesky thieving kids come back. A smart high-end luxury car pulls up slowley. And a man wearing a Fine velvet bed robe emerges... Meanwhile... Lucas: This looks cool, you should get this one. Sophie: No way it has to be perfect, this only has twenty pages. I want the official guide. Shopkeper: If your looking for the official guide to Kanto, here its yours for $300. Sophie: Deal! The two leave the shop and head towards the entrance to Veridian forest. Drako: Sir!, how is this possible. I cannot carry on in here without a constant source of power. ???: Don't bother me about it you're problem not mine. I have some buissines down at the HQ. Rocket Scientist: Drako, Sir, I can power the entire base if you find me an Pokemon with Eletrical capabilities. Drako: This won't take long. Drako stands on a box and shouts to all Roket members in the cave. Drako: Listen up maggots, I need an Electric type pokemon in the next half hour, I don't care where its from just bring me an electric type as soon as possible priority one. All Rocket members dispatched, leaving Drako and the Scientist. Meanwhile... Lucas: We've been walking for hours, we gotta be close to Pewter City surely. Suddenly the ground fell from under Sophies feet. Sophie: Help Me! Ouch my ankle! Sophie continued to moan. Lucas: What is going on. Rocket Grunt: Finaly a Trainer, Trainers even better hahaha. Lucas: Did YOU do this Sophie: What's happening Rocket Grunt: It is my handywork Lucas: Hold on Sophie! I won't be long. You're gunna regret making that trap. The two opponents had locked horns. Lucas threw a Pokeball out. A bright beam released a energetic and young, bouncy, happy Eevee apeared. The Grunt sent out a Machop. Sophie continued to cry.